6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jen Masterson
Jennifer "Jen" Masterson (French: Julie Maréchal) is fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen, voiced by Megan Fahlenbock. One of the series' main cast members, Jen is a hard-working and sensible teenager. She is predominantly the voice of reason and logic among the program's stars. Biography Already a part of her circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It," Jen is introduced in 6teen as a responsible individual, born into a family in the shadow of her more glamorous and popular older sister, Courtney, and the prospect of taking on additional siblings from her mother's relationship with Jonesy Garcia's father. She was the youngest to make it onto her high school's varsity soccer team. 1 Despite her initial feelings of jealousy toward Courtney, Jen shares a respectful relationship with her sister. She originally believed that their parents favored Courtney because she was attending university, but the two came to a mutual appreciation of each other's strengths following her sister's confession that she had been kicked out of school, and that their parents constantly encouraged her to develop a work ethic like Jen's. 2 Jen has had several romantic interests over the course of the series. Notable crushes include Charlie Dobbs, one of her co-workers who she dumped after becoming paranoid over his appearance (and doing all of his push-ups for him), and Corey Halder, her boss' son, an avid sports fan who she broke up with on account of his self-absorbed mannerisms. In "The Five Finger Discount," Jen steals an expensive jacket to impress a boy named Carson, and in "Waiting to Ex-Sale," she flirts with Owen while waiting in line outside the Albatross & Finch clothing outlet. In addition, Jude Lizowski acted as her fake boyfriend during her infatuation with Charlie Dobbs. She had a relationship with Smithy (Jonesy's doppleganger) in Dopplegangers. It is also unclear if she really had a crush on her temporary boss, Jane, as she had dressed like her, put on the same make-up as her, and tryed to get in a closet with her.(in a way) Jen is employed in the Galleria Shopping Mall as a sales associate ("assistant coach") at the Penalty Box sporting goods retail chain. She previously worked at The Big Squeeze lemonade stand to gain experience needed to be considered for her job at the Penalty Box, as well as pay for the damages she caused while driving her soccer team's bus underage. Often, Jen finds herself in the store's physical penalty box for disobeying orders or causing problems. She was also thrice on probation for folding clothes rather than hanging them up, taking a day off to visit the mall's amusement park, and playing pranks on her boss. Jen aspires to either participate in snowboarding events for the Olympics during college, or begin her own line of snowboarding gear. Personality Jen is responsible, admirable, and committed. She enjoys sports, fantasizing about attractive boys, and planning for the future, but is also prone to nosiness and has a quick temper, traits which have led her friends to regard her as a control freak ] This could suggest that Jen has a Type A Personality. Jen Facts= *She is a fan of the popular boy band DawgToy *She is highly allergic to mushrooms, eating them results in her becoming violently gassy and suffering from diarrhea. *As a child, Jen liked to run around naked. * She has unintentionally flashed her breasts in front of her entire group of friends on two separate occasions, and has been seen nude on two other occasions by Jonesy. *Jen had a crush on Jonesy in the 7th grade, and she had also dreamed about the two of them kissing. This was revealed on the episode "The Journal".